Customers who are not proficient in software and are in small market segments have usually no easily accessible means by which to create software mini-applications that cater to their requirement to capture data for their day to day activities. They generally encounter two problems with respect to software applications they need for their business. They generally need to approach a software consultant or a software provider to evaluate their requirements and business needs and develop a software application for them at short notice. Notwithstanding, the software application so created would miss on some of the requirements, and furthermore, there may be an additional overhead for customers to maintain the software application developed by using professional help.
During the design phase and during the study of the requirements, software vendors are often at a loss to capture the feel of the application which is to be developed, based on the requirements and the customer's business needs. Thus, an additional tier is introduced wherein the requirements specified and business logic stated by the customer have to be understood well by the software consultants who in turn will have to decode the requirements to programmers who finally design the prototype. In the whole process, the effort might result in loss of valuable time, effort and money, and cause considerable delay.